The Secrets We Keep in the progess of editing
by Stars4mel
Summary: First story! chapter 1 through 3 edited It's about TK and Kari hiding secrets about each other and how they slowly started to figure them out. Editing
1. Photography

Hi everyone I'm Melanie and this is my first Fanfiction EVER!

So please be nice, NO FLAMES! I don't mind a few helpful tips or if you tell me you don't like some stuff and want me to change it, anything to better my writing skills : ).

Okay I think I need to add a disclaimer…. Hmmm

I don't own Digimon!

Okay on with the story I suppose.

[edit: 9/26/07

I was rereading this story and I noticed a loooot of mistakes…  
and I just can't bare it when people go back to look at my old stuff to see how badly they sucked…  
c'mon people admit it lol it was poorly written… anyway I'm rewriting all of it!!

yay i know lol.

Yes there will be lot of changes, and i will update this one and have it done by next week.  
Anyway enough delay and heres the new and improved Story.

* * *

It was 6:10 on a Wednesday morning and Kari woke up to the sound of her mother yelling at Tai for leaving his dirty sneakers in the middle of the floor. 

She sat there for a minute to wipe the sleep from her hazel eyes, when she got up she headed straight to the bathroom to brush her teeth.  
Kari stared at herself in the mirror, 'oh gosh I'm such a mess this morning' she thought to herself as she grabbed the hair brush from the sink counter and started to brush her shoulder length honey brown hair, luckily her hair was being nice to her today so didn't have to fix much.  
Once she was done in the bathroom she headed back to her pink filled bedroom, and went straight into the closet to pull out a pair of faded blue hip-hugging jeans, a hot pink tank top and lately her trademark white sweater, that on the back of it had a drawing that she drew of her and her friends with black permanent marker.  
Once she was done she stared at herself in the mirror again, admiring her work.

"Hmm better" She said out loud to herself as she did a quick twirl in the mirror.  
Even though it was just a typical school day, she had a feeling something new was going to happen today but she wasn't sure what it could be.

Walking out of her room she slipped into her white and pink converse as she started walking towards the front door, in which she spotted Tai already impatiently waiting for her.

"Well it's about time you walked out of your room, God I swear girls always take forever, and you know I would have thought that maybe this time you would be quick considering it's just a regular school day" Tai ranted on but Kari was already use to this lecture, since she hears it every morning.

"Yeah yeah I take forever blah blah okay lecture me some more in the car, let me just grab my bag" Kari waved her older brother off as she searched for her black tote bag that her rainbow color stars splashed around it.

She finally spotted it being held by her mother.  
"Hikari you have to learn to pick up your stuff and not leave them laying around, because then you'll just be a slob like Tai" Her mother said as she handed the bag to Kari with a smile.  
Kari nodded with a smile as she gave her mother a big hug.  
"Don't worry mom, I'm far from being anything like my big brother"  
And with that Kari ran out the door avoiding a playful push from her older brother.  
"Oh ha-ha you guys are so funny, It's not my fault we have different styles on being organized" Tai said in a matter o factly way as he locked the house and raced Kari to the car.

"Okay Tai quit complaining, I'm going to be late!" Kari complained as she put on her seat belt and waited for Tai to start the car.

"Well maybe if you didn't take so long we would have been at your school faster, you know I don't even have to wake up this early my classes don't usually start till 3" Tai said as he put the car in drive and started to head toward Kari's high school.

Tai finally graduated from high school and is now attending college with Matt, Sora and Mimi.  
He got accepted on a soccer scholarship, and still hasn't decided on a major yet.  
so pretty much he's still the same goofball as before, only a bit more taller and actually liked the college life.

Kari rolled her eyes as she started mess with the radio, she popped in one of her favorite mix CD that TK made for her a while ago.  
It had a whole of different bands that TK liked and was trying to get Kari into, at first Kari made a huge fuss about it, since lately she's been scared to try new things, including to new bands that weren't anything like taking back Sunday, or the ataris.  
But after feeling bad for all the trouble he must have went through to make it she decided to give it a try and before she knew that CD was one of her favorites.

"Kari aren't you tired of that CD, you listen to it like every freaking morning!" Tai whined.  
He knew there was no use in complaining anymore since she would just turn the volume up higher but he decided to try it anyway.

"Oh hush Tai this is my favorite song!" Kari squeaked as she put up the volume to the song "Blue and Yellow" by _the used_.

Tai just rolled his eyes as he drove off towards her school.  
'sometimes I wonder about that girl' Tai thought to himself with a loud sigh even though he knew Kari was to absorbed in the song to even notice.

Once they arrived at the front of the school, Kari already spotted TK waiting for her under the big oak tree playing with his camera that he bought for his new photography class. Kari turned to face to Tai "Thanks for the ride Tai I really appreciate it" She said with her trademark smile that is always plastered on her face, Tai smiled back "No problem Kari, Uhm your going to walk home with TK today right?"

"Yeah of course" Kari said as she waved to her brother and then turned and started walking towards the oak tree.

Kari smiled to herself as she watched her best friend since before she could remember, messing around with his new camera.  
She always thought he looked adorable every time he tried to figure out things, weather it be a math problem or how to turn on a digital camera, TK always seem to have this trademark expression, as if he was trying to discover physics.

"Hey" TK said as he lifted the camera up to her and snapping a quick picture of her as she stood in front of him.

"TK! Please no pictures! Especially not so early in the morning" she said covering her face with her hand.  
In truth she absolutely loved the fact that TK was always trying to take pictures of her, it made her feel special every time his teacher would give him a photography assignment he would always chose her to be his model.  
But she didn't want to give him the benefit of knowing that, he might use it against her one day.

TK gave her a small smile as he put the camera down and started to look at the little screen where it showed all the pictures that he took.  
Kari couldn't help but notice how TK has changed over the years, he's a bit taller, his blonde hair grew longer, not in a disgusting go get a hair way, but just long enough for it to fall over his eyes, he gave up on his fisherman hat and upgraded to another type of hat.

"Okay, fine but you owe me some hot poses later" he said in a playful tone in which Kari knew he was joking.  
even though sometimes she wishes that he wouldn't joke like that, it's not that it gets her uncomfortable or anything, it just that sometimes she wishes he would mean it.  
Kari tried to push those thoughts from her mind as she sat down next to him and stared at the pictures he recently took.

"Hey some of those are actually pretty cool" Kari said as she grabbed the camera right out of TK's hands and started to go through them again, and saying a typically 'oh that's cute' or his favorite 'oh my gosh I was so not ready for that one' .  
TK leaned back against the oak tree as he listened to Kari's constant compliments or random complaints, he always found this comfort with her, the kind where you don't have to say anything at all and it not be awkward, the kind where you can just be yourself and you don't have to pretend to be someone your not and lately that's all he really needed, was to be himself.  
And with Kari he knew that's all she really wanted from him too.

Ever since high school started everyone always wanted TK to do everything, his brother wanted him to follow in his footsteps by learning how to play guitar, so that one day he could join his band.  
his father wanted him to join the basketball team, which he did last year and this year.  
His mother wanted him to get straight A's in all of his classes so that he could get into outstanding colleges, this is when Ken and Cody became his best friends, since they were such bookworms.  
And TK would never tell or let anyone know about all the work he had to do, because he just wanted to please everybody, the only person that ever let him feel as if he didn't have to impress was of course Kari.

His thoughts were then interrupted, when Kari threw the camera back onto his lap.

"Only 2 weeks left of school!" Kari said with her happy voice that could make anyone just forget their troubles.

"I know! I cant believe that we're going to be juniors soon!" TK said as he turned off his camera.  
he was so glad that at least during the summer he'll have some freedom.

Kari then stared at TK as he started messing with the camera again, and she remembered how excited he got when he found out that they gave him that photography class.

**FlashBack**

The bell rung and everyone was getting out of class, Kari was waiting by her locker with her best friend Yoile just talking about their class when out of no where a they see a flash. Kari quickly turns around " ECK!" "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Yoile yelled.

They both turned to Face TK who was holding a black camera. " Hey girls, just got out of photography class" TK said with a huge smile on his face as he played around with the camera. " The Teacher gave us all cameras and told us to take pictures of certain things, the only catch is we cant see the pictures that we take till the end of the year" "well in that case when the end of the year gets here we're taking that picture and burning it" Kari said in a calm tone as she put back her hair. Another flash came out of the camera while Kari fixed her hair. " TK what was that for!" she asked annoyed with the camera "Just wanted another picture" "well next time take one of me when I'm expecting it!" she playfully pushed him.

"Man I really love this class" TK Said as he started to walk away.

"I'll see you girls at lunch okay?" he said to them as he walked to his next class.

**END FlashBack**

"Hello Kari?" TK said as he snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Oh sorry I was thinking about that time you got your camera" she laughed.  
TK smiled he loved hearing her laugh.

Kari looked at her watch "Oh Darn! I gotta go meet up with Yolie at the locker! She said hat she had something important to tell me, I guess I'll see you in first period, okay?" she said waving at him as she got up and was about to walk away when TK's voice stopped her

"Hey Kari pose quick!" Kari quickly turned around and put her hands in the air and made a little pose. "Thanks" TK said as he looked through the photos once again. Kari giggled "no problem anything for my bestest friend in the whole wide world!" with that she walked off.

'_Best friend… is that all you ever think of me as?'_ TK thought to himself as he stared at the picture of Kari.

* * *

TBC 

Okay that's all for now.  
tell me what you think.

What needs improvement?

Let me know but please be gentle I'm new.

Let me know if you liked the changes too.


	2. English Projects

BACK

**Edited thanks to my Beta **Evenstar606

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon!**

Edited on: 9/27/07

As Kari walked towards the school she wondered what the "Big News" was that Yolei had raved about all last night during their ritual phone calls. She wondered if it had anything to do with that boy Yolei had been talking to online for the past 5 months. _Or maybe it had something to do with TK…_ Kari thought. Well, she only assumed it might have something to with TK since he and Yolei had been hanging out with each for a while; but she only hoped nothing serious was going on between them, even though she knew that Yolei would have said something since she did like to talk a lot.

Just then, Kari's thoughts were interrupted when Yolei attacked her with a big hug. "Wow Yolei, I missed you too… and it's been what…" Kari said, looking at her pink and white wristwatch. "Eight hours?" she finished with a smirk, and then looked up to see Yolei already laughing.

"Yes, eight hours that I have been apart from my best friend!" she said dramatically as she held on to her best friend, who just gave her a pat on the back, and started walking towards their lockers, which, luckily, were right next to each other.

"So what's this big news you've been ranting about?" Kari finally asked as she unlocked her locker and started get some books out of it.

"Oh right, the big news," Yolei pretended she had forgotten about it as she shuffled through a few folders with papers sticking out every where.

"Oh don't play dumb with me, Yolei!" Kari said poking Yolei softly on the shoulder.

Yolei had been Kari's first best friend that was a girl since they met in the digital world. Even though they were best friends Kari didn't always tell Yolei everything; she knew that Yolei was usually the first one to start gossip. She knew that Yolei didn't really mean it, but she did love to talk, and sometimes if you persuaded her correctly she'd usually spill.

Sometimes Kari used that to her advantage.

Other than that, she and Yolei pretty much acted like sisters, always laughing and sharing details on their life. Ever since they started high school though, Yolei began to change. She started dyeing the color of her hair, for now it was a deep dark purple; every now and then she would wear her glasses, but when she wasn't wearing them they would be replaced by light purple contacts.

Yolei gave a small giggle as she closed her locker door with the lock and then leaned against it. "Well since you're eager to know, the big news is…" But just as she was about to say it, she was interrupted by a certain goggled-headed boy who cut between the girls and leaned on the locker next to Yolei.

"Morning, ladies," was his response.

"UGH! DAVIS!" Kari yelled as she gave him a small nudge in frustration.

"What? What did I do this time?!" Davis demanded, sounding defenseless and clueless as Yolei just laughed at the shocked face Davis had made.

"Ugh never mind, the bell is going to ring right about now," Kari said as she placed her right hand on her forehead and raise her left finger in the air just in time for the bell to ring.

"Guess I'm going to have to wait till later to hear the story, later guys." Kari waved at her friends and left for class, leaving them to wonder that maybe she was hanging around the school a little more than she's supposed to, since she already memorized the bell schedules, school rules, and school anthem.

"So what's going on?" Davis asked as he turned to Yolei.

Even though Davis was not fully over his crush on Kari, he had learned to calm down a lot with obsessing over her. He still got jealous when other guys tried hitting on her. Even more with every moment that Kari was with TK, but after the last time he expressed his jealously out loud to Kari, it had them both furious. Lately, he'd been acting like a good friend to both of them.

"Nothing, I just had to tell Kari something important that happened yesterday night online," Yolei said as she began walking to her class leaving poor Davis alone.

"Man, why do they always do that when I come?" Davis sighed to himself as he dropped his head and walked sadly to his class. 'Maybe it's because I tend to overreact every now and then, yeah maybe that's it,' Davis thought. He perked up once he entered his classroom.

Kari walked into the almost empty classroom and took the seat closest to the window; she took out her drawing pad and turned to the page she had been working on for a week.

Every time she had something big on her mind, she would always take out her trusty drawing pad and just draw her feelings away; the sad part was that whenever she began to draw, she usually got so lost in it that she wouldn't even notice the people around her.

She began to stare at her recent drawing; it was a drawing of a girl holding on to something that Kari hadn't yet finished drawing. She took out her pencil and began drawing another figure, which started to turn into a boy standing up in front of the girl.

As she was about to work on the face, she felt an odd presence around her, as if someone was watching her. She quickly looked up, and came face to face with her nosey blond best friend, who was trying to figure out what she was drawing.

"Hey," Kari said, trying to close her drawing pad, but TK blocked her hand and grabbed the pad before she could try to close it.

"Hey what's this, a new drawing?" TK asked as he tried to get a look at the drawing in his hands, before Kari tried to steal the pad away from him.

"Oh c'mon TK! Give it back! You know I hate it when you look at my unfinished work!" Kari whined as she got up and started jumping around him to see if she could get it, but curse him being taller than her.

"Hey, this is actually coming out really nice. Hmm, this girl sorta looks like you," TK said with a smirk as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Does not! TK stop being such a bully, just because your taller than me doesn't give you the right to pick on me," Kari said as she gave up trying to get it back and just pouted with her arms over her chest.

"Aw Kari, have I ever told you how cute you look when you're all angry," TK said as he put her art pad back on her desk, and then ruffled her hair a bit.

And just as she was about to say something the bell rang and TK took a seat right next to her.

"Good morning class," the teacher said as she sat down on her big black rolling chair.

"Good morning!" replied the class.

"Well, since we only have two weeks of class left I would like you all to pair up in twos, and pick out a certain literature that catches your attention. Then next week on Friday I would like you write out the same play, but with a modern flare; this project will be worth 5 Grades! So don't think your getting off easy just because the school year is ending."

The class groaned; slowly everyone stood up and began looking for a partner.

As Kari was about to turn to TK to ask him to be her partner, she saw a certain redheaded girl already beat her to it.

"Hey TK, would you like to be my partner?" the red headed girl asked.

Just as TK was about to respond, he looked over to Kari and noticed her staring at her books, which could only mean that she was a little disappointed. _'I did promise her that we would be partners for every project we would have this class_' he thought as he looked back at the redheaded girl with a sympathetic expression.

"I'm sorry Amy, but I already promised Kari that I would be her partner," he said to her as he winked at Kari signaling that he remembered his promise. Kari responded with her famous cheery grin.

"Oh right, I forgot about Kari; it's always Kari…" Amy said in a disappointed tone as she walked away.

TK just stared at her as she walked away; surprisingly it didn't bother him much that she was disappointed at all, he just wished she would have taken it a little better, because now Kari would start with her questions.

"What just happened?" Kari asked with a worried expression.

"Nothing…" TK said scratching the back of his head. "Odd thing for her to want to be my partner after that messy break up we had," TK said, remembering what happened that day.

**FLASHBACK**

TK picked up his phone and started dialing a number as he sat down on his bed.

"Hello?" said a voice on the other line.

"Hi, Amy?"

"Hey babe, what's up?" Amy said in a bubbly voice.

"Um yeah, I was wondering if you can come over for a bit?" he asked, trying not to sound too eager.

"Yeah sure, what time?" Amy asked sounding excited.

"Um, now would be good."

"Great, I'll be right over then," Amy said, and hung up happily. Little did she know what was about to happen.

_10 minutes later_

The doorbell rang at TK's house. He got up and slowly walked over to the door.

"Hey sweetie," Amy said as she leaned in to kiss him, but he quickly turned his face so she kissed his cheek.

"Um…hi." TK said nervously.

"TK is something wrong? You sounded weird on the phone."

TK motioned for her to sit on the couch with him. "Amy we need to talk," he said, trying his best not to avoid her eyes, but she made it very hard for him.

The look she was giving him was a look he learned from the few months of them dating; it was the look as if she knew exactly what she was in for.

"Yeah, you're right, we do," Amy responded in a calm way trying to hide the bit of anger that was starting to boil inside of her; she crossed her arms over her chest.

TK stared at her _'wow this might not be so difficult after all'_ he thought as he walked over to her and stared at her.

"Amy, I think you're such a great girl and all, but…"

"You love her," Amy finished for him, as she tried to hold back a few tears that were ready to come out.

TK just stared at her in confusion as he tried to get his thoughts together. "What?"

The tears that had formed in her eyes, she couldn't seem to hold back any longer.

"Did you really think I was stupid, and couldn't figure it out?" Amy yelled as she shot up out of the seat while letting a single tear roll off her cheek.

"No, it wasn't like that; look I just thought that we needed time to think, I have a lot going on right now with school, basketball, guitar, you would know all of this if you weren't always so fucking busy with your friends," TK said, trying to put his hand on her shoulder, but she moved away.

"Oh, don't use those lame excuses to me!" she yelled back. "Be a man and just admit that you love her, stop lying to me!" Amy said angrily as she pushed him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," TK said shaking his head. The moment she said those words there was only one face that popped into his mind, but he would never let anyone know it.

"Don't you freaking lie to me! You love that girl, I know you do! And it's because of her that we're so messed up!" Amy yelled again as she pushed harder this time.

"No, don't bring her into this; she has nothing to do with us not working out, Amy, you're just so filled up in your plastic life to even know what's going on in the world outside," TK said looking away.

He didn't mean to be so blunt with her, but loving another girl wasn't the only reason why he didn't want to be with Amy.

"Stop being so stupid! She's every reason for us breaking up! But you know what, I knew this was going to happen, you're always freaking defending her!" Amy said as she tried to calm herself down.

"And you're always trying to put the blame on her, don't you freaking understand that her and I are just friends?" TK replied calmly.

"Keep lying to yourself, you just might believe it," Amy said as she wiped the tears away from her eyes.

TK just sat there quietly listening to Amy's sniffles; he wasn't sure what else to do, he hated breaking up with people.

"Whatever, I knew this was going to happen; and you know you're going to regret letting me go, because I doubt she could ever love someone like you." Amy got up and headed towards the door. TK just sat there watching her as she left.

Her words surprisingly didn't hurt him like she hoped they would; he was so used to hearing far worse when his parents were getting their divorce that he learned that they were just words, it wouldn't change anything.

And as he watched her leave, he sat back down on the couch and thought to himself silently.

_I don't love her _TK kept repeating to himself.

But he couldn't help but remember those words that Amy said. "_Keep saying that you might start to believe it."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Kari to TK! TK are you there?" Kari said as she frantically waved her hand in front of his face.

It wasn't like TK to space out like that.

TK snapped out of his old memory to see Kari's worried expression.

"Heh heh, sorry, I was just thinking about something that's all," TK said shaking his head; he grabbed his book bag and started to take out his literature book.

"So what story would you like to do?" TK said as he kept flipping through the pages.

Kari took her book out too and began to turn the pages, but couldn't help but stare at TK '_wow he changed so much since last year,_' she thought. Kari noticed that she was staring too much, so buried her nose back into the book.

"How about we do something simple like Romeo and Juliet, since you love to draw all that mushy kissy couple crap?" TK finally said.

"Pfft, it's not crap! It's romantic! Something you wouldn't know how to be!" Kari said with a smug look on her face as she flipped through the pages of the book, and finally spotted Romeo and Juliet.

"Pfft your face, I am nothing but romantic!" TK said, raising his eyebrows as he closed his books.

"Uh-huh _sure,_" Kari said, still not convinced even though she knew perfectly well that TK did have his romantic side; she just loved to push his buttons at times.

"Hmm, I guess I'm going to have to prove just how romantic I can be eh?" TK said as he got close to Kari.

Kari still didn't take her eyes off of the book in hopes that maybe she could hide the blush that was starting to appear on her cheeks. _'Sometimes I think I push his buttons too far,_" she thought as she slowly lifted her eyes from the book and stared directly at his deep blue eyes.

But just before anything happened, the bell rang, causing Kari to push TK away from her.

"Okay you Romeo wannabe, how about we work on our project after school today?" Kari suggested as she packed up her bag.

"Yeah sure, want to come over to my apartment after school? No ones going to be home, so we'll have quiet time and it'll give me another chance to show you just how romantic I can be," TK asked as he gave her a playful nudge as they both headed to their next class.

"Sure why not? I just got to call my mom and tell her. And don't think you going to get lucky mister," Kari said with a smile as she walked into her art class, leaving TKto go to his photography class.  
She just had to admit that she loved the way that they playfully flirted with each other; she just hated the fact that it was just playful, nothing serious, all a joke.

As she walked into the classroom, she sat down and couldn't help but wonder about what had happen with Amy back there in the classroom.

'_Hmm, I still wonder what's the real reason he dumped Amy, it couldn't be because of school, he's a straight A student; and not basketball either, he's the captain; and guitar, well maybe guitar, Matt isn't very lenient; but then again I wonder…. was it cause of me? I mean I could tell that it bothered her every time TK would want me around but still…'_ Kari thought as she took her normal seat in the front of the class waiting for her teacher to begin the class.

**TBC **

K there's chapter 2 I really hope you liked it.

Helpful reviews are welcome.

Hope you like what I edited.


	3. Art Class Confusions

Here's Chapter 3 hope you like it.

[Edited on: 9/28/07

* * *

"Good morning students" the teacher said happily as she walked towards her desk with a brown briefcase, and set it on the desk in front of her as she waited for the rest of the class to settle in their seats.

"Today I just want you to draw whatever is on your mind but be quite while you do that, I need grade some your art essays you took last week" the teacher said as she opened up the briefcase and took out a stack of papers and a red pen and began grading the papers.

Kari smiled at the thought of be able to draw what was ever on her mind, it was one of the things she loved about her art class, the way that her teacher would just let them express themselves and only grade them on how expressive they were.  
The young girl then opened up her drawing pad and turned to the page that she had been working on since Monday, which was the picture that has been haunting her thoughts her for a while.

She picked up where she left off in the morning, which was finishing up the boy's face.  
Kari took her time as she studied the figured, she didn't have a mental picture of how she wanted him to look, so she began to work on the eyes, she slowly took her pencil and started making small circles and curves until she had the eyes made perfectly to her liking, once the eyes were out of the way she began with the rest of the facial features, and little by little she began to get absorbed in the drawing, forgetting where she was and who was around her, she just kept working on it.  
Until she was finally finished with the boy completely.

"Wow doesn't that couple look familiar," said a girl with dirty blonde hair who just happens to walk up from behind Kari and leaned in over her shoulder to stare at the newly finished masterpiece that Kari had created.

Kari was startled by the comment that her pencil flew out of her hand accidentally hitting the person in front of her on the head.  
"Sorry" She said apologetically as she tried to regain all composure and realize where she was.

"Oh sorry" the dirty blonde girl said as she walked over to pick up the pencil and then place in Kari's desk.

Kari looked up at the girl and recognized her to be her friend, Megan, she met Megan at the very beginning of the school year, since their Art teacher had them partnered off from the start.

"It's okay Meg, I just seem to space out a lot whenever I'm drawing" Kari said as she wiped her eyes and looked at her dirty blonde friend.  
Megan was just as short as Kari, only difference between them both had to be their hair.

"Anyway, it looks like you have a certain couple in mind" Megan said nudge Kari a bit as she pointed at the drawing.

"What do you mean?" Kari asked as she then looked down at the drawing, and took a good look at her finished work.

"They look quite familiar, don't you think?" Megan repeated with a teasing voice.

"What are you talking about?" Kari said sounding confused  
she has yet to figure out what Megan was talking about, the couple in the drawing to her didn't seem familiar…  
That is until she took a really good look.  
_'the boy does look a bit familiar, but that girl I'm not that sure'_ she thought to herself as she still analyzed the drawing.

"You know what I'm talking about Kari, that couple looks a lot like you and TK" Megan finally stating what she thought was completely Obvious.  
Megan seem like your average sweet girl, but she was just as blunt as Davis back when he was obsessing over Kari.

Kari sat there in shock staring at the drawing.

" It sooooo does not look like TK and I, I mean c'mon that girl doesn't look a thing like me!" Kari said sounding defensive.

" Oh c'mon I'm not stupid Kari, everyone knows about you and TK" Megan said again in her blunt way, as she picked up her own pencil and started doodling on her pad.

Kari looked at her with a confused expression, she really didn't have a clue on what Megan was referring too, Even though Megan wasn't a close friend, she did make it clear to her that TK and her were just best friends nothing more.

"What about me and TK? We're only friends, best friends to be exact, and you should know that since I'm always telling you!" Kari spat out as she flipped the page to a brand new blank one.

"Well that's not what I heard" Megan said as she stopped drawing and just started lightly tapping the pencil on the desk, trying to avoid eye contact with the now peeved brunette.

"What haven't you heard Meg? You are the one that STARTS all the rumors anyway," Kari said with a grin as she shook her head, she should have known that Megan would have started something, She sort of expected Megan to be jealous of her friendship with TK, ever since the time where she was trying to flirt with TK but TK never showed interest in her, he was always focused on Kari.  
But Kari never thought that Megan might have actual feelings for him, I mean she would have told her right?

"This time I didn't start anything… I'm shocked TK hasn't mention anything to you" Megan replied finally looking at Kari.

Kari didn't believe that Megan was all that bad, It looked to her that Megan actually got over her jealously over TK and moved on to Davis, since they both a lot more in common, and it did help Kari a lot that maybe now hopefully Davis would get over her and take a chance on someone who actually showed a bit more interest.

"Oh Megan stop beating around the bush… what's going on?" Kari asked as she folded her arms over the drawing pad and looked up at the grinning gossip queen.

"Honestly Kari how can you be so blind? I mean you guys don't have to say anything for it not to be as obvious as you guys make it look"

"Blind on what? Look I really don't understand what your trying say, so be a friend and just spill it!" Kari said as she slammed her hand on the desk causing a few students to turn around and look at her with a few shushes.  
Kari blushed a bit in embarrassment and sinked lower into her seat.  
She could hear Megan let out a small giggle.

"Stupid Megan" Kari grumbled as she turned away from the girl but Megan gently tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh my sweet Kari you are lost, hmm let ask you a question" Megan whisper to her.

Kari nodded as she waited for Megan to ask her question.

"Do you even the know the real reason he broke up with Amy?"

"Of Course I do! Duh! I don't even think that would count as a question" Kari said sounding very sure of herself.  
If there anything that she was a genius at it was knowing her best friend, not once in her life has TK ever hid anything from her, or at least had a good explanation on why he wouldn't tell her, but she was sure that he wouldn't lie to her especially about something that silly.

"Oh really? Hmm what was it? and don't tell me it was because he didn't have time for a girlfriend due to school, guitar and basketball practice but those are all very lame excuses" Megan said sounding a bit proud of herself as she noticed Kari's proud face turning into nothing but confusion.

Kari stayed quiet that indeed was the reason that TK had given her, and those were indeed the right reasons.  
It just got her so mad that everyone always thought there had to be more to it.  
But there wasn't! If TK could he would date as many girls as possible but at the moment his family just won't let him, he's trying too hard to make everyone happy, that he just doesn't have time to make himself happy.  
That's why during all his free time he's usually with his friends or Kari, and those are the people that would always make him feel smile.

"well… since you happen to know more about TK and always talk to him more then me then please tell me the real reason" Kari said sarcastically  
She hoped Megan would give her a good reason.

"Well since you put it that way… its not my place to say anything, he is your best friend and I suppose it's up to him to tell you when he's ready" Megan said getting up with her drawing pad and heading towards her seat by Kari stopped her.  
"Megan your suppose to be my friend please tell me what's going on"

Megan just stared at her  
"poor sweet Kari your so blind that you cant notice but you will one day I mean I swear this situation is so obvious even Davis who cant remember a simple name such as TK would have noticed" and with that Megan headed to the front of the class to turn in the assignment and Kari turned back to her empty drawing pad and flipped it back to the one she finished and stared at it.

_What could she have meant? I mean TK did break up with Amy because he said he needed time to himself, he loved her, she supposedly meant the world to him why would he lie about the break up? What else could he be hiding? I mean we are supposed to be best friends he can't lie to me! Oh stupid Megan this is just another one of her plots to drive me insane!_

Kari kept thinking to herself as she flipped the page in her drawing book and began to draw something completely different from all her other ones, she was just to confused she didn't know what to do so she kept drawing till the bell finally rang and they could go to 3rd period.

Kari was packing up her things when she saw TK lending against the door frame waiting for her like he usually did so that they could walk together, Kari gave him a weak smile and walk out the door with him next to her.

"Hey Kari are you okay?" TK said noticing that she wasn't acting her like her cheery self as usual, and what was even more shocking was that she usually has a lot to say after she's done with her Art class.

"It's nothing…"

_Liar just tell him what happen maybe he can make some sense of this_ she thought to herself.

"C'mon Kari I know your lying to me" TK said as he started to walk in front of her, so he could get her to look at him.

"I'm not lying! GOSH! Why do you always think I'm lying! I'm not lying! Everything is FINE!" Kari snapped at him as they continued walking.

"You know you're a bad liar, which makes it easy for me to know that you're lying and by you getting all defensive like that just makes me even more sure that your lying, wow Kari if I didn't know any better I would say that sweetie you're a liar!" he said with a laugh

Kari let out a small growl as she pushed TK into a wall, she hated how he knew her so well, he always knew when something was bothering her and she could never hide anything from him.  
But what could she expect? He is her best friend after all he's supposed to know her inside and out, but it just made her think even harder.

'Not even my brother would know me well' she thought to herself as they reached her locker and she did the combination and opened it.

"So c'mon Kari best friends don't lie! You know what fine! Go ahead! Don't tell me! I tell you everything! I practically spill my soul for you!" TK said acting all dramatically causing a few students to stop in their tracks just to stare at the pair.

"TK stop it! You're embarrassing me!" Kari Hissed at him as her face began to turn as red as a tomato.

"That's it Kari! I'll remember this moment! And imprint it in my memory forever" TK said in the same dramatic voice as before as he raised his finger in the air as proving a point.

"Oh TK stop acting like such a drama queen" Kari said as she slammed the locker door shut and started walking towards her next class which happens to be Gym.

"Then tell me what's bothering you!" TK said as he leaned in front of the gym doors preventing her from entering it.

"OKAY! You win!" Kari yelled in defeat  
TK smirked at this, he knew Kari all to well, she was easy to crack at least when it comes to him she was, and he just had to admit that he kind of liked it.

Kari puts her right hand on her forehead and let out a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry TK I just have a lot on mind, Megan was just messing with me a lot about this drawing that I was working on, and I didn't mean to let out my stress on you" Kari finally said as she put down her head and stared into TK's deep blue eyes, eyes that always seem to calm her in such a strange yet amazing way.

TK leaned over to Kari give her a small rub on the back.  
"What did she say?" He asked

Kari let out another deep sigh

"I promise on our way to your house I'll tell you everything maybe you can help me clear my mind and make some sense of all of this" Kari said with her innocent smile.

TK nodded in approval

"that's what I'm here for, to put a smile on your face and solve your problems" and with that he gave her a small peck on the cheek and walked off to his favorite class Photography.

* * *

Kari entered the Gym she had Aerobics her favorite class, next to Art of course.  
In this class she could at least let out some stress by playing volleyball or exercising and of course relieve her stress with none other than her best friend Yolei.

Kari walked out of the locker room dressed with a long white tee shirt and her black shorts, her hair up in a high ponytail and her arms crossed over her chest as she walked towards the bleachers where Yolei was seated.

Yolei was sitting down with her book opened on her lap, flipping through pages till she noticed her best friend walking towards her with a frustrated look plastered on her face.

Yolei lifted her vision to her best friend as she quickly shut the book shut not caring about losing her place.

"Okay spill" Yolei said as she placed her arm around Kari's shoulders.  
Just like TK, Yolei could always tell when there was something on Kari's mind, maybe it was because they were already use to her facial expression.

Kari let out a long sigh before she told Yolei what happened in her Art class, trying her best not to give Yolei a lot of details knowing that maybe she might repeat this information to TK in case he tries asking her.

"WHAT THE!" Yolei said quiet loudly that some girls in their class turned their heads to stare at them.

"C'mon Kari I highly doubt that TK would hide anything from you, I mean c'mon your KARI! Everyone trusts Kari" Yolei with a smile as she patted Kari on the back.  
Which Kari knew was true, everyone could always confine in her, not once has ever let one single secret slip out from her, unless it had to do with TK, because lets face it TK was like her angel, always there protecting her, and he does the same for her.

"I just cant help but wonder if he's hiding something from me, I mean Yolei if you knew something you would tell me right?" Kari asked sounding hopeful.

Yolei removed her hand from Kari's back and began to look around the gym which was filled with kids playing basketball or just messing around with each, just trying to avoid all eye contact with Kari.

"Uhm yeah Kari of course"

But there was something about the way that she said that made Kari think otherwise.

'Is_ she hiding something from me?_' Kari thought to herself as she saw her teacher walk out of her office holding a brown clipboard; the teacher blew her whistle signaling for everyone to get into their assigned lines.

Both girls quickly got up and rushed to their spots, as the teacher began saying what she wanted them to do, but Kari was too lost in thought that she wasn't even paying attention.

'_This is so unlike Yolei, she tells me everything, she wouldn't hide anything from me? But I don't know, she has been acting strange lately, gah what's wrong with me lately, I'm doubting my two best friends! Something is totally wrong with me!' Kari mentally yelled at herself.'_

"HELLO? Yolei to Kari" Yolei said as she waved her hand in front of Kari's face,

Kari shook her head to realize that the class has already ended and that they needed to get changed.

"Huh what? Where is everyone going?" Kari asked in confusion

" Class is over… the teacher is letting us go early… uhm I know that all this thinking is bothering you but I'm not quiet sure what your thinking about that got you to totally space out on me, I mean Kari you are my best friend in the whole wide world and we can tell each other anything right?"

Kari smiled and nodded

"It's just you sounded so unsure before when I asked you if you would tell me if anything was up.."

"Oh I'm sorry, but I guess I just have a lot on my mind as well, but nothing a little phone call won't fix right?" Yolei said happily as she patted her best friend's shoulders.

"Yeah your right" Kari said with a small sigh

"But Yolei can I ask you something?"

"Sure anything" Yolei replied with a smile.

"Do you think that TK had another reason to why he broke up with Amy?" Kari asked shyly as she stared at her dirty PE sneakers.

"Well yeah but I thought tha-" but at the very moment the bell rung and they were still in their PE uniforms

"Crap uhm I'll just tell you on the phone tonight" Yolei said as she grabbed Kari and rushed to the locker room so that they can go change.

"Yeah you better, also don't forget you gotta tell me your BIG NEWS! I've dyeing to know all day!"

Yolei smiled as they rushed opened their lockers and quickly changed back into their regular clothes.

When they were done they both ran straight to the cafeteria where all their friends were waiting for them.

* * *

There chapter edited!

Hoped you guys enjoyed it.

Feedback would be nice.


	4. lunch time

**Okay chapter 4.**

**My mom broke my computer so I'm on a sucky one.**

**Well sorry if this one is short. **

**I had the original chapter 4 on my comp. But since its broken I have to **

**Start over. –Cries- so bare with me.**

**1212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121**

Kari and Yolei both entered the cafeteria and saw that it was full of hungry students.

"Okay heres the plan, you go meet the rest of the gang by the original spot and I'll get us both our lunches"

"But then your gonna have to wait in the long lines"

Yolei just gave a sly smile " don't worry Kari I've got connections"

Yolei said as she pushed Kari out of the door.

_Sigh, that darn Yolei, I wonder why she wants to be alone lately, I mean ever since she started talking to TK and that dude online she hasn't been calling as much, or wanting to hang out with me as much as she did before._ Kari thought to herself as she walked outside spotting TK and Davis already there.

"Hey Guys" Kari said cheerfully as she dropped her pink backpack on the ground next to TK's Black one.

"Hey Kari! Uhm are you feeling better?" TK asked as he leaned back on the tree's trunk.

"WHAT? Kari are you okay? Did something happen? Is something wrong?" Davis asked getting up and running towards Kari, Kari sighed

"Don't Worry Davis everything is fine, I just have a lot on my mind" Kari said pushing pass Davis and heading towards the spot where TK was seated and took a seat next to him.

"Are you sure?" TK Asked as he opened his can of Coke.

Kari smiled weakly

"Like I said I'll tell you when we go to your apartment, and please don't make a big deal " She said in a whisper

TK Nodded

Kari sat back on the tree and began to close her eyes

_What's bothering me so much?_ She thought to herself.

"So Kari are you gonna come to my soccer game on Friday?"

Davis said as he sat in front of her

"What time this Friday?"

"Around 6, can you come?"

"Sure okay" Kari said she turned to face TK

"Hey wanna go to Davis's soccer game?"

TK took his eyes off of the page he was reading and looked up at Kari

"Uhm… Davis invited you"

"So? I don't think he would mind, right Davis?"

Davis made a sour face he really just wanted Kari to go, but he didn't want anyone else to know so he just nodded his head "yeah TK come along, then maybe later I'll challenge you to a basketball game"

TK just smirked "You do know that its no challenge" TK said sounding proud of himself, Kari let out a giggle "what's the suppose to mean?" Davis said sounding a bit angry "Uhm how can I put this…. I'm – better- than- you- at- basketball"

"You never know, I might I have gotten better since last year" Davis said calming down.

"Okay guys I'm back!" Yolei said as she walked over with Ken and Cody , throwing Kari her Sprite and a chocolate chip cookie

Kari smiled as she caught the items that Yolei threw at her

" THANK YOUUUUU" Kari said happily as she tried to open her Sprite

"grrr" She said softly but not softly enough because TK heard her and smiled as he pulled away the soda from her hands and lifting the tab effortlessly and handing it back to Kari.

"Show off" Kari mumbled under her breath but TK Heard her and just gave her a playful push.

"Hey!" Kari said pushing him back

TK just smiled "Hey guy I gotta run real quick I need to talk to Lily real quick, I think she still has my Biology book" Tk said packing up his lose books and getting up

"Why would you lend Lily your book?" Cody said looking up at him

"Yeah! That girl is like uber obsessed with you!" Kari said also looking up at him

"HAHA loser! Now you'll never get that book back!" Yolei said as she took a bite out of her sandwich

"Oh please what is she gonna do with a 4 year old boring Biology book?"

"You'd be surprised" Davis said looking away.

Everyone turned their vision from TK straight to Davis

"What?" Davis asked in his clueless voice

"Never mind I don't even wanna know what you do with stuff you took from me" Kari said as she shuttered at the thought, while everyone just laughed.

"Okay well I better go and try to get my book back" TK said as he rushed back into the school.

Kari watched as he ran off.

_Maybe this is all a misunderstanding maybe he doesn't really have feelings for me, maybe I'm just overreacting yeah that's it I'm overreacting_ Kari thought to herself as she took a bite of her cookie.

"Uh-oh Kari spaced out on me again" Yolei out loud

"Has she been doing that a lot today?" Cody asked as he finishined drinking his coke.

Yolei nodded

"What do you think could be the cause of this?" Davis asked as he finally sat down in front of Yolei.

"Well there's a lot on her mind" Yolei said trying to sound as if she knew something.

"What could be so important?" Davis said

"What's going on?" Kari said as she snapped back from her thoughts

"Nothing we're just discussing what's been bothering you" Cody said turning around to face her.

"Well instead of discussing it among yourselves why don't you discussed it with me? I mean the problem does have to do with me! Doesn't it?" Kari said angrily gathering all her belongs and heading off to her 4th period.

"Nice going Davis" Yolei and Cody both said as they clonked Davis on the head.

Yolei was about to get up and run after Kari when she noticed that Ken was awfully quite today.

"Ken are you okay?" But just Ken was about to say something the bell rang.

"Well I guess we can talk during 6th period" Yolei said getting up, leaving the rest of the boys to themselves.

"Yeah Ken you are kinda silent today, is something wrong?" Davis as he began to walk to next to him.

"I don't know it's just… I'm not sure if I should keep going with the plan." Ken Finally said looking at the floor.

Davis just sighed as he thought about the certain plan the group not including the girls knew about

"Don't worry Ken we have your back nothing bad is going to happen I promise" and with that the digi destined boys walked into their separate classes.

12121212121212121212121212121212121212

When Kari walked into her 4th period, which happens to be a computer class, the easiest class she had ever had. This was her teacher's last year here so she decided just to let do whatever they wanted but with the choice of studying for finals or slacking off but Kari never liked slacking off so she just reviewed the whole class time.

Maybe if I keep myself busy I wont have to worry so much, yeah that's it just keep my mind off this. Kari thought to herself as she flipped through the computer book.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG

"Wow I guess studying really does help get your mind off of things"

Kari said to herself as she walked out of her classroom and straight to her locker.

343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434

**End of Chapter 4!**

**Like I said I'm super duper sorry for taking forever to update! But its been hard not having a computer to save your documents on.**

**Well I really hope you liked this chapter, just to let you know this story is gonna be really long so if you don't understand the plot that much its because It will be explained in later chapters thanks again for you support.**

**REVIEWS! To let me know what you think or what I should add!**

**Melly**


	5. Tell me the Truth

Yay! Chapter 5 w00t w00t!  
uhm hope you guys like it.  
I've just been a little dead lately; I'm running out of ideas! Bleh so don't hurt me!

And by the way I just wanna thank you all for all your sweet and wonderful reviews! And also I wouldn't mind if you guys send me a few tips to help me out

They will be highly appreciated and of course I'll share the credit!

Thanks again!

Now uhm on with the show!

(I love saying that lol)

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

After of what seemed like forever Kari finally got out of her boring 5th period class and headed for her favorite class…. BIOILGY!

Sure the class was boring but her favorite part was having the whole gang there. (A/n including Cody, he is smarter so they gave him the class)

As soon as she entered the room she took her seat on the round black table where Yolei, Ken, Davis and Cody were already seated waiting for her.

"Hey guys!" Kari said as she placed her books on the table, and noticed that someone was missing

"Uhm where's TK?"

Yolei looked up from her homework, which she had, happen to forget to do the night before.

"Oh I think he's still trying to get the book back from Lily" Yolei said with a smirk meaning _ha he's sooo never gonna get it back._

Kari just rolled her eyes and at the very moment that the bell rang there came TK running right over to the seat next to Kari's.

"Did ya get the book back?" Kari said staring up at TK

"Long story but it took a lot of work, gosh the excuses girls have these days" TK said sound exhausted

"Ha Ha I wonder which one she used" Yolei laughing a bit

"I bet she used the original excuse

The teacher got up and went straight to the blackboard writing the assignment, when she was done she told everyone to work in groups, then headed to her desk.

"Wow this assignment is so easy" Cody said as he took out his white notebook to copy it down.

"Since when writing a 4 page essay on the human body easy?" Davis in an angry voice.

" And don't forget we get to draw pictures to!" Kari said happily

"Oh yes just leave the easy part to Kari" Davis said in a sarcastic tone.

Kari just stuck her tongue out at him as she took out her famous pink notebook with a matching pink pen.

"Lets see we also need to make a model of the human body" Yolei said as she flipped through her biology book

"Oh don't worry I'll do that" Ken said.

He had gotten very good with fixing things and putting things together so creating a human body would be a snap compared to all the traps he created back in the digital world.

"That's two lodes off of my back" Cody said in a relived voice

"Okay so that leaves me and Davis without anything to do" TK said putting his on the table as he tried to fall asleep.

"Oh no you don't!" Yolei said throwing a paper ball on him

"You and Davis can help us by doing research and looking threw your book and writing down some facts about the body then we can put all of our ideas together and Cody will rewrite when he gets home."

Yolei said as she continued to search her book.

"But it isn't due till Friday!" TK wined

Yolei shot him a death glare and TK quickly grabbed his book and pretend to be doing research but something seemed to be distracting him, this caught Kari's attention.

"Hey…. Is everything okay?" Kari said in a concerned whisper

"Yeah I'm fine, its just that I too have a lot on my mind"

"Care to share It with me?"

"Only if you share yours with me" TK looking up at Kari's beautiful brown eyes, eyes he could never but get lost in but he was sure not to let anyone know that.

Kari look back to her book

"I said I would tell you later, it's kinda hard to say now"

"I understand I guess…. I just really don't like seeing you like this" TK said sounding concerned but noticed that Kari was trying to get into the assignment and decided to just let it go.

"Fine Kari later it is"

Kari gave a weak smile and started drawing the figure in the book.

The rest of the group continued working in silence, till the final bell finally rang.

"Yes its over!" Davis yelled with glee

"Ha Ha not yet! We still have 1 week and 3 days left!" Kari packing up her books and heading for the door while the others followed.

They all Finally reach the usual departure spot which happened to be a bus stop so they each would go their separate ways.

"Well we'll see you guys tomorrow!" Davis said as him and Ken was about to walk away in an opposite direction when Yolei stopped them.

"And where do you think you two are going?"

"Duh Yolei we got Soccer practice… you know were we kick a ball into a goal"

"I know what it is Baka! But its Wednesday you guys have practice on Tuesdays and Thursdays and sometimes weekends

"Well we do only have 2 days before our final game"

"Whatever go, but if you think your gonna get credit for the biology project your soooooo wrong" Yolei said waving them off.

"Oh don't Worry Yolei after I'm done with my judo (sp.? What's that thing that Cody is always doing?) I'll finishin the essay" Cody as he sat down on the bench waiting for the bus.

"Oh don't worry I know you will it's those other two I'm worried about" Yolei said trying to catch up with TK and Kari who happen to way ahead of her.

11111111111112 **TK and Kari POVs** 2111111111111111

"Ha! We escaped!" TK said giving Kari a high five

"Yeah but we wont be free for long" Kari said as her smile started to fade away

"Kinda sucks that she lives in the same apartment building as me doesn't it?"

TK said nudging her

"It's not that…" Kari said in a weak and almost sad voice

_Its just been hard to talk to him lately sinceYolei is always around it's not like I have a problem with her or anything I mean she is my best friend… gosh I think to much!_

Kari mentally yelled at herself

"I think we have 2 minutes so spill" TK said looking back making sure that Yolei was still yelling at the two soccer players.

"Okay you wanna know what's wrong?"

"Well duh! I mean I have been wanting to know what's been bothering you since like this morning" TK said as him and Kari began to walk a little faster towards his apartment building.

"Okay well first I want you tell me the truth"

TK gulped hard

_How did I know this had to do with me, oh god please tell me no one told her please._ TK thought to himself as stop and turned to face her.

"Uhm yeah"

"Okay what's the **real** reason you dumped Amy" Kari bluntly

_Oh this is an easy question, but she did say answer truthfully, but what if she doesn't like my answer? What if I tell her the truth it would ruin our friendship? I can't risk losing her_. TK thought to himself, as he was about to open his mouth when out of nowhere Yolei appears.

_"_Hey guysI'm gonna go over to Sora's flower shop real quick I need to pick some flowers for my mom she's feelings kinda sick" Yolei said running pass them then turning left as she waved at them behind her.

TK and Kari just waved back and continued their short walk to TK's apartment.

"That was odd, I never knew Yolei could run that fast" Kari said still stunned at how fast Yolei was.

"Ha ha yeah" TK said nervously

Kari look back to the road she was walking on and saw that they already in front of his apartment building.

When TK opened his apartment door he a yellow flying creature bombarded him with a hug

"TK!"

"Ha ha nice to see you to Patamon" TK said pulling the excited digimon off of him.

"GAHHH I'm so hungry feed me, you leave me in this empty house with no food and little water for what 8 hours!" Patamon said falling to the floor

"Ahw TK the abuse you have to this poor defensive digimon" Kari said in a sweet voice as she bent down and picked the fainted Patamon

"You do know he's faking right?" TK said taking off his dirty sneakers and leaving them by the door as she headed towards the kitchen.

Kari sat down on the couch still holding Patamon, she liked being at TK house for some reason whenever she was there it always smelled like food, maybe it was because his mother was always cooking and sometimes when TK wasn't busy with school he would help her.

"Hey Kari want anything?" TK said as he opened the door to the refrigerator

"Uhmmmm a bottle of water! Please"

"K, and what about the drama queen over there" TK said as he stuck his head above the refrigerator door.

As if some stranger miracle Patamon flew out of Kari's arms

"I want a big sandwich! With lots of noodles!"

"oh I see someone is feeling better" Kari said crossing her arms on her chest and showing a smile

Patamon just laughed nervously as he took his place back into Kari's lap

"Hi Kari" Patamon said cheerfully

"Ha ha hello again"

"Uhm I was wondering…" Patamon tried to finshined but couldn't seem to look Kari straight in the eyes

"Wondering what Patamon" Kari in a voice that meant she knew what he was hiding

"Hey where's Gatomon?" Patamon finally said coolly

Kari just laughed

"She's back at my house, I'm actually here to work on a school project with TK"

"Are you sure just to work on a project?" Patamon said evilly

Kari gave him a quizzical look and then looked up at TK to see if he knew what was going on

"TK are you hiding something?"

"Wh- a- uh- no! Why would you say that?" TK said nervously

"Anyway uh lets get started, the faster we start the faster we finish and the faster you can tell me what the problem is" TK said tossing Kari the water bottle and handing Patamon his sandwich

"Fine" Kari said dryly as she got up and headed for TK's Room

When TK saw that Kari was safely away in his room he quickly turned to Patamon

" Listen you don't say a word to her about anything okay!" TK said in an angry yet pleading voice

Patamon just looked up at him

"Well you do feed me everyday and you are one of my best human friends, fine but you owe me!"

"Fine whatever just keep quiet please" TK said as he headed to his room.

When he entered his room he found Kari laying on his bed with her shoes kicked and with her English book already opened to story "A Midsummer's night's Dream"

"Comfortable I see?" TK said as he sat down on his computer chair and turned on his computer.

Kari just smiled "yes I am" Kari said as she stared into his deep blue eyes

_Why does he make me feel like this, wait like what? What am I thinking?_

_He's my best friend…_

"Helloooooo?" TK said as he waved his hand in front of her face

"Is something wrong?"

Kari just shook her head

"No no its okay…I just wanna know the truth behind all these rumors" Kari said sitting up.

TK just stared at her

_Man what am I gonna do now? I guess just admit how you feel, yeah but if I do she's going to overreact and may not ever talk to me again, but then again Kari was always someone who could never let no matter how hard she tired _TK thought to himself as remember all those times he would get Kari super mad and she would ignore him for a day 2 at most.

"Helloooo TK!" Kari said waving a hand in front of his face

TK quickly shook his head

"Glad to know I'm not the only one spacing out today" Kari with a small laugh

"Uhm yeah" TK said scratching his head

"So are you going to answer to me or what?" Kari said a little impatient

_Well you can't blame me for sounding eager but he's been hiding secrets for awhile now and its getting annoying._

"What that if I have feelings for you?" TK said bluntly

Kari just stared at him before answering

And nodded her head.

"Well Kari I'm shocked that you believe what other people say then me your best friend… supposly" TK said sounding a bit sarcastic

"Just please answer because I haven't heard the words from your mouth yet" Kari said crossing her arms over her chest watching him.

"Fine, No I don't like you as more than just friend, I mean it would be weird we're best friend! That's all, right?" TK said unsure but did see the look of hurt showing in Kari's eyes even though she tried to hide it

"Right… yeah just friends exactly!" Kari said trying to sound cheery but failing

"Are you sure?" TK said leaning closer to her

Kari got up and headed for the door

"Uhm I have to go home, you know uhm… my mom is coming home late tonight and expects me to cook dinner so I guess we can work on this tomorrow or something" Kari said headed out the door, passing Patamon

"Hey Kari? Leaving so soon? What happen?" Patamon kept asking but Kari kept walking faster till she reached the door and ran to her house.

Patamon flew over to TK's room seeing he on his bed with a pillow covering his face

"Okay the HELL DID YOU DO!" Patamon asked angrily

"What are you talking about?" TK asked as if nothing had happened

"Kari just left and it looked like she was about to cry" Patamon said hovering over TK

TK just stared up at him

"She left because I made a BIG mistake" and with that TK took his pillow and covered his face.

12121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

END of CHAPTER 5!  
I hope you guys liked it! It is longer from all the rest and it does  
explain a little bit more about my plot for the story heehee don't worry there is more to come, thanks again for your awesome reviews!  
at the ending of Chapter 6 I'll thank you all personally )  
uhm well if you have any ideas or any tips for the next chapters please let me I'm always into hearing what you guys want so yeah uhm bye and thanks!  
**much love**


	6. online chats

Hey guys sorry that its taking so long! I actually had chapter 6 already done but my mom was being a pain and deleted it! I swear when I get my Labtop back I'll update this story 1 once a week but I'm probably only going to make this story like 14 chapters at most or maybe less depends lol uhmmm when this is done I'll be working on another story which hopefully will be better but thanks so much for your wonderful support I appreciate it greatly!

Now heres what you wanted chapter 6!

Love you all

112121212121212121212121222222222222222221111111111111111111111111

Kari ran straight to her room trying to hold back her tears, she didn't know why it bothered her so much, she was beginning to think that maybe just maybe she might just have feelings for TK.

Kari plopped down on her bed and buried her face into her fluffy pillow; she turned on her CD player and quickly shuffled to track number 4 her favorite song from her favorite band.

"God why do I feel like this? Do I really have feelings for him? But I cant! He's my best friend! That's all we're suppose to be is just friends! Just friends just friends!" Kari kept telling her self while a single tear rolled off her cheek.

As If on cue Gatomon walks in and stands next to Kari's bed.

"Hey are you okay? I heard you crying… is everything okay?" Gatomon asked climbing onto the bed.

"No everything is fine… I just have a lot on my mind that's all" Kari said with a sniff

"Does this have something to do with TK?"

"Now why would you say a thing like that?" Kari said with her face still buried in the pillow

"Because you only play The Ataris when your thinking about TK because they sing about falling in love with friends" Gatomon said bluntly as she tried to pull the pillow from under Kari but Kari's grip wouldn't loosen

"That's not true!" Kari tried to deny but who was she kidding she was beginning to think about it

_Maybe I do have feelings for him… if I didn't I wouldn't care… if he didn't like me.. grrrr why does life have to so complicated! _Kari thought to herself as she lifted her cherry pink face off of the pillow to face Gatomon

"I knew it" Gatomon said not sounding surprise she knew that Kari would one day admit to herself just how she felt.

"What did you know?" Kari said wiping her eyes clear of tears.

"about your feelings for TK"

"…" Kari stared blankly at Gatomon

"How is it you know everything?"

"Ha I'm right aren't I! God Kari it took you this long to realize your feelings for him?"

"No… I don't have feelings for him… we're just friends nothing more and nothing less." Kari sitting up and crossing her arms over her chest.

"your in denial"

Kari tried to block Gatomon out and began to really listen to her song and it at her favorite part the part that always made her smile and drift into a dreamy sleep.

Do you ever feel like crying?  
Do you ever feel like giving up?  
I raise my hands up towards the sky,  
I say this prayer for you tonight,  
Because nothing is impossible.

Kari let her eyes close as she hummed the rest of the song, but just as she drifted off into her dream world her cell phone began to ring rather loudly

"Gah! I think its for you!" Gatomon said tossing the pink cell phone over to Kari.

"God you think?" Kari said with a little attitude she really need time to herself, She Answered her phone and to her surprise to happen to be Yolei

"Hey! Kari are you still at TK's house?"

"Uh… no I left like half an hour ago" Kari said walking towards her computer which happens to be decorated with black and pink stars.

"Why so early?" Yolei said in a confused tone

"Uh… nothing things just got awkward… I guess" Kari said sitting down in her comfy computer chair as she turned on the computer.

"What do you mean things got awkward? Did TK finally tell you?" Yolei said sounding a little bit to excited

but Kari didn't notice

"Oh yeah he told me alright… God I don't know what to feel anymore" Kari said sounding as if she was going to cry again

"Wait… why are you upset… I thought you felt the same way about him!"

"God I don't know! I thought I did but everything is so different now… like when we're together people are always staring at us and talking crap about us and I hate it, and I don't know if I should say my feelings out loud because I'm scared that it might ruin the friendship" Kari as she bursted into tears.

"aye Kari calm down sweetie, do you want me to go over?" Yolei said in a motherly voice

"How about you sleep over this weekend and bring me lots of ice cream" Kari sounding like a small child

"Deal… but wow I could have sworn he felt the same exact way"

Kari scoffed as she signed onto her screen name

"Oh please he made it perfectly clear that he doesn't like me as more than just a friend, God I don't even know why I'm stressing its not like I have feelings for him anyway…" Kari said staring blankly at her screen

" WHAT! He said what to you?" Yolei

"Yolei forget it! I have a lot of homework to do I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?"

and before Yolei could say anything Kari hung up the phone and turned her vision to her computer screen to see a flashing yellow box she clicked on it to see TK's screenname

TKHasHope4: Hey Kari are you okay?

AngelOfLight3: Yeah why?

TKHasHope4: Patamon said he saw you crying on your way out of my house.. Did I say something to offend you or something?

AngelOfLight3: Oh no don't worry… I just had something in my eye, everything is okay.

TKHasHope4: Don't lie to me Kari

AngelOfLight3: I'm lying! Listen I don't wanna talk right now I have a lot on my mind

TKHasHope4: Kari please just tell me already I cant wait forever I need to know what's up with you, I really care about you

AngelOfLight3: sigh its just that I have this friend who's having a problem and shes bringing me into it.

Kari thought to herself

Gee I cant tell him what is really brothering me so I guess I have to lie… but I know he will figure it out eventually… and when he does then whatever happens happens I suppose.

TKHasHope4: oh… do I know this friend?

AngelOfLight3: uhm I don't think so but whatever it's a long story…

TkHasHope4: I'm listening for you Kari I have all the time in the world

AngelOfLight3: Damn it TK why do you have to be so sweet?

TKHasHope4: I was born that way!

AngelOfLight3: lol well call me later okay? I have homework to do

TKHasHope4: Kari there's something I have to tell you.. and I think this is the last chance I have to make things right I know why you were really upset and there's something I need to tell you… Kari I love you…

I'm sorry but AngelOfLight3 just signed off…

"Damn! I finally get the freaking guts to tell her and she signs off!" TK yelled to himself.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

there end! It was quick and I'm sorry if its short but I promise the next one will be longer! Well I hope you like it let me know if I should add anything or fix anything!

Give me ideas and yeah love ya bye


	7. The Bet

Back with chapter 7 hope you like it  
oh by the way I might rewrite chapter 1 and 2 because I don't know if I should the whole Yolei with the big news thing I kinda changed my mind about that so like lets just see what happens!

Oh by the way thanks for again for being such wonderful readers and leaving me beautiful comments it means a lot to me!

Just for that I'm going to make this chapter a little longer just for you!

Love you all and enjoy!

**202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020**

it was finally Friday! And the school day seemed to pass by smoothly and quickly, TK and Kari was acting as if nothing awkward had happen, they acted as if nothing was ever said or nothing was ever asked.

The Bell rung signaling that the school day was over and Kari walked out with 3 heavy books and Yolei next to her complaining on how hard their biology test was.

"Can you believe it! A pop quiz! Just out of nowhere!" Yolei said carrying her biology book.

"Ha ha it wasn't that hard Yolei"

"That's easy for you to say you took up studying as a hobby"

"I did not…" Kari said trying to get a better hold of her books

"Gah these books are so freaking heavy! Thank god that we have to give them back on Monday" Kari said struggling a bit

"Yeah thank god for that… hey are you going to Davis's soccer game tonight?" Yolei asked as they walked to the corner to cross the street to reach they apartment buildings.

"Yeah I guess.. Are you?" Kari asked looking both ways before crossing the street

"Eh… I'm not the sure I need to finshin up some homework for my English class, boy does that lady give a lot of homework… and like school ends in 3 days!"

"Well are you at least going to sleepover tomorrow?"

"Yeah for sure! Which reminds me I need to go buy your favorite ice cream! And rent a bunch of chick flicks for us"

Kari giggled at her best friend

"yay!"

Yolei smiled, as they got closer to her apartment

"hey do you know if TK is going to the game?" Kari asked shyly

"I think so… I remember him telling me that if you go he'll be there"

Kari blushed a bit

"I know that's not true" Kari said under her breath

"Oh and how would you know?" Yolei said walking into the apartment building

"Because I just know okay… hey… what am I doing here?" Kari asked confused at how she managed to end up at Yolei's apartment instead of her own.

"Oh… yeah I'm suppose to do your hair for tonight" Yolei said taking out her keys to unlock her door.

"Oh yeah…"

They entered Yolei's house to find it full of little toys all over the floor

"ICK! They didn't clean the house! Grrr they expect me to do everything!" Yolei said angrily as she stepped over her younger siblings toys.

"Ha ha don't worry Yolei I'll help you clean up this mess if you want" Kari said as she jumped over a couple of toy trucks.

"Nah don't worry about it, I'll make those little brats do it when they get home, come on I got my hair stuff in my room" Yolei said as she grabbed Kari's hand and dragged her to her purple colored room which she shares with her older sister.

Kari sat down on bottom bed (I guess they have bunk beds? Lol I don't know)

"Okay so what are you going to do to me?" Kari asked throwing her books on the bed and taking the clip off of her medium chestnut brown hair

"Hmm I guess I'll just iron your hair and make the end flare" Yolei said taking out her hair iron and brush.

"That's cool" Kari said getting up and headed towards Yolei's computer chair and took a seat there.

"So tell me, how are you today?" Yolei said running a brush through Kari's hair

"I guess I'm okay, just tried from all the finals and junk"

"Yeah… how's everything with you and TK?"

"Uhm everything…is… actually… normal…." Kari is weirded out voice.

"And that's not a good thing?" Yolei said taking out the iron and past it through Kari hair

"No… yes... I don't know… I don't even know why I'm making a big deal out if this... its not like I like him or anything" Kari gave a nervous laugh.

"You cant lie to me Hikari Kamiya" Kari winched at the sound of her full name

"ICK Yolei I hate being called by my full name"

"I'm Serious… tell me the truth or I'll burn your hair!" Yolei said in a threatening voice.

"ACK! Don't do that!" Kari said in a panicked voice

"Then tell me!"

"Grrr… well its hard to explain what I feel because I don't know what I feel… you know?" Kari said sounding confused

"Hmm well just tell me how you feel maybe I can help" Yolei said as she continued to iron her hair.

"Okay well… I don't know I guess it started back to when we were 8 he was always there with me, always ready to protect me…I guess as years gone by I have gotten so use to him always being around that when he's not around I get like really sad and lonely and sometimes I even get angry at him when he forgets to call or just hang out…then he went out with Amy… that's when everything changed…" Kari paused for a minute

"Hmmm… go on" Yolei said as she put down the iron and grabbed the round brush

"That's when I started to get upset everytime he would ditch me for her, or forget our 9 o clock phone clocks… I mean she was his girlfriend and he's need time to spend with her but, I don't know I guess I was kinda jealous and hurt all at the same time."

"Well if he didn't how you felt you cant blame him" Yolei said matter-oh-factly

"grr I don't know…"

"Sorry continue" Yolei said as she ran the round brush through Kari's hair

"you know… maybe I do have more then just friendly feelings for TK, I just probably never realized it"

"ITS ABOUT TIME!" Yolei said in a very happy voice

"huh?" Kari said in a confused voice as she looked at her best friend

"god I have been waiting for a 3 years now for you to figure out how you felt about him I mean c'mon you guys make it sooooo obvious that you both have a thing for each other."

"What? No… I don't know! Gah! It would never work! I know TK to well-"

"Exactly! That's why you guys should go out! Because you know his flaws and he knows yours which means you guys wont argue that much then you already do hahaha" Yolei said taking a hold of the hairspray and began spraying Kari's hair.

"Gah I don't know… do you think things will change?" Kari said innocently

"of course they are going to change!"

"Oh…" Kari said sounding little disappointed, Yolei finally finshined with her hair and turned Kari to face her.

"But remember this would be a good change, this time he'll get you hold your hand, and when he hugs you it will be more then just a best friend hug, and most of all you will receive your first kiss"

Kari blushed at the thought of getting her first kiss, she had no experience at all, sure she has been asked out a lot, went out on lots of dates but never received that special foot-popping first kiss (yes I'm old fashion and I like that whole foot-popping kissy deal lol)

Yolei just laughed at her

"Huff heehee" Kari giggled, but her smiled slowly began to fade away

"what's wrong?" Yolei asked

"but I asked him how he felt and he said that he didn't feel the same way at all"

"Well I don't know… but I'm sure you probably caught him with his guard up… cause he always has to tell everyone no… get it?… no? … well give time I'm sure he'll confess it sooner or later" Yolei said pulling Kari into a big hug,

Kari smiled and returned the hug

"Okay well you get better get going and I'll call you around 10 so you can tell me if our team won or if we gotta beat up Davis and Ken for making us lose"

Kari laughed and walked out of Yolei's room

"Bye Yolei!"

and with that Kari started walking out of apartment and headed straight for the elevator, she pushed the down button and waited patiently.

"Ding" went the elevator she was about to walk in when she heard a familiar voice yell for her to hold the doors

to her surprise it was TK

"Hey! Thanks!" TK said happily as he entered the elevator

"hey! Where are you off to?" Kari said in her cheerful voice

"Actually I was going to go see you, didn't know you were at Yolei's I would have stopped by"

"oh… yeah… did you need something?"

the elevator opened up to the 1st floor, they both stepped out and began walking towards Kari's apartment.

"Well I just wanted to walk with you to Davis's soccer game…" TK said looking down to the floor.

"Oh that's cool, hey uhm about last night.."

"You mean you got the message?" TK said in an excited voice

"Huh? What message?" Kari said sounding confused

"Wait what?" TK said in the same confused tone

"Uh I was going to say sorry about my sort of attitude online yesterday"

"Oh that's okay… is your friend okay?"

"Yeah she's actually doing much better"

"oh that's good to hear"

"Yeah"

The continued to walk, getting closer to her apartment building

"so yeah what about that message you sent me yesterday that I didn't receive?"

"Oh nothing…" TK said pulling his hands behind his head

"No really tell me" Kari said giving him a nudge in his stomach

"Nah don't worry about it! Now I suggest you run and get changed fast or else we're going to be late and you know how upset Davis gets when his precious Kari isn't on time"

"ohhh you… Davis doesn't like me anymore! Get over it! " Kari said with a small smile

"C'mon tough guy I'll race you!"

"You know I'll win!" TK said sounding proudly

Kari stopped walking and turned to him.

"Lets make a bet" Kari said getting to a starting position

"Fine what are the terms?"

"Okay if I win you have to buy me ice cream"

"And what if I win?" TK said getting into a starting position as well

"Well what do you want a Kiss?" Kari scoffed

"Yes I do, are your marks get set GO!" TK Yelled and started blotting to Kari's apartment building.

Kari shook off the shock and started running.

But it was true TK was a faster runner than Kari, which meant he won and her fear was to come.

Once they got to the entrance of her door all you hear were them gasping for air.

"Ha! I told you I'd win" TK said proudly

" Huff you cheated!" Kari said digging through her pink bag searching for her keys

"Did not, not my fault you're a slow runner"

"Not my fault that I don't work out 247 like you" Kari said sourly as she pulled out her keys and inserted them in the lock to unlock the door.

"Haha even if I didn't work out for a month! I could still beat you!" TK said entering the house.

"yeah yeah whatever"

"don't be such a sore loser" TK said plopping down on the couch

"grrr I want a rematch!"

"Haha you'll get one, one day now go get changed! You got 5 minutes! So make it snappy" TK yelled as she threw a pillow at her.

"Hey! I'm going! Don't need to get all violent on me" Kari said grabbing the pillow and throwing it back to TK and ran to her room.

When she entered her room she closed the door behind her and leaned on it

"Wow, I cant believe I let him win…I wonder if he was really serious about the kiss…" Kari said to herself as she walked over to her closet

"Hmm now what to wear…" Kari thought to herself

"What are you mumbling about Hikari?" Gatomon said as she got out from under the bed

"ACK! You scared me!" Kari said putting her hand over her heart

"Haha anyways what's up?" asked her feline friend

"Nothing I need to find an outfit to wear for Davis's soccer game" Kari said turning back to her closet.

"Since when do you wanna impress Davis?" Gatomon asked walking into Kari's closet

"Its not Davis I want to impress" Kari said in a low voice so only Gatomon can hear her.

"Is he here?" Gatomon asked walking out of the closet (lol am I the only thinking weird about that? Lol sorry…) and headed towards the door

"Yeah, why don't you go wait outside with him while I look for something to wear" Kari said as she pulled out a light purple collared shirt, and a matching purple skirt to go with it.

Gatomon nodded and headed out the door and into the living room to see TK resting his eyes

"Hey there TK!" Gatomon greeted

"Why hello there" TK said happily

After of about a few minutes of small talk Kari walked out of her room

"Okay I'm ready we better go before Davis throws a fit" Kari walking out of her room and speed walking towards the door.

"Well its been fun talking to you Gatomon see you later" TK said following Kari out the door.

Once they reached outside then began walking towards the school.

"Wow Kari you really look pretty today" TK said keeping his eyes on the floor.

Kari blushed a bit before looking up at TK

"Thank you"

they began walking in silence.

They finally reached the school without another word.

Just in time to see Davis and Ken waiting impatiently for them by the bleachers

"Where have you been? The game starts in 1 minute!" Davis yelled

"Whoa calm down I had a hair problem" Kari putting her hand up to kept Davis from getting closer

"Yeah calm down its not likes its bad luck to not have some of your friends here to support you" TK said climbing up the bleachers

"Yeah well it is to me, this is our final game of the season we need all the support we can get!" Davis walking off

Ken looked up at Kari

"Hey Kari…" Ken said nervously

"Yeah Ken?"

"Do you know if Yolei is going to come?"

"Ahw I'm sorry to disappoint you Ken but she had to stay home and clean after her brothers and sisters they made the apartment super messy" Kari said in a sympatric voice as she walked up the bleachers and sat down next to TK

"Poor Ken he really likes Yolei" Kari said in a sad voice

"And? What your telling me Yolei doesn't have any feelings for him?"

"Well I don't know, all Yolei is talking about is some online kid named Ben"

TK started laughing

"What's so funny? Are you hiding something from me Takeru?" Kari said crossing her arms under her chest

"Don't you get it? Ben equals Ken hahaha you see it was all part of our little plan to get Yolei and Ken together because he's so shy to tell her how he really feel so he decided to just try telling her online but with a different name… see same Ken only Ben hahaha"

Kari sat there in silence

"uh… yeah and like Yolei already knew since day one that Ben was Ken so its harmless"

"That could probably be her big news" Kari said as she turned her vision towards the field

"So anyways, when do I get my prize for beating today?" TK said watching as the guys began to kick the soccer ball

Kari began to blush a deep shade of red

"Uh… I thought you were kidding"

"Nope I was serious and we had a deal"

"Na uh I never agreed"

"yes you did its only fair!"

Kari stayed in silence

TK just let out a loud sigh

Kari turned her vision to TK and began staring at him hoping he would break the silence, which he did.

"What?" he said

"Nothing… you just look so adorable right now"

_Oh shit! _Kari thought to herself

"Oh crap did I say that out loud?" Kari said turning into a deeper shade of red.

She turned her head hoping he wouldn't notice but failed

TK just laughed a bit

"Ahw thanks Kari"

TK wrapped his arms around embracing her in a long hug.

They continued to watch the game without moving.

When the game was over their team won by 6 points

TK decided to walk Kari home.

"So that was a good game don't you think?" TK asked

Kari just smiled as she remember whenever their team would make goal how TK would tighten his grip on her

"yeah it was super cool"

They started getting closer to her apartment

"you know what would be even more cooler" TK said getting behind Kari and wrapping his arms around her tiny wasit.

Kari went to turn around to be inches away from TK's face

"what?" Kari said in a whisper

"If you give me my prize" TK said leaning in closer

all these thoughts began swirling in Kair's head

_'oh god oh god hes so close we're really going to do it oh god please let this mean something please please'_

Kari thought to herself as she closed the gap between them.

The Kiss was short and sweet, her foot popped just like she always dreamed of it.

When they pulled away Kari was still in a daze.

TK smiled at her

"Well I'll see you tomorrow" TK said as he turned and started to walk to his apartment building.

"What that's it?" Kari said sounding a little disappointed

TK just laughed

"Don't worry! Tomorrow is a new day where we can make new challenges"

Kari smiled and ran inside her home and closed the door behind her

"YES!" and random giggles was all you could hear out of her.

"I finally got my first real kiss from the boy I've been inlove with since I was 8 years old" Kari said to herself as she plopped down on her bed and fell asleep.

2**-02020202-2-200220202020202020202020202002020202020202020202020020202020202**

END of chapter 7!

Yay I added fluffly stuff!

I hope you like it!

I will get started on chapter 8 tommorrow!

Love you all and keep reviewing!

The more reviews the faster I'll get this done!

Bye bye for now


	8. Patrick

Disclaimer- don't own it!

Here's chapter 8

Thanks again for you wonderful reviews! please keep them coming!

Its your reviews that make me wanna update heehee

And again I'm super sorry for the long ass wait my computer was busted for awhile and there were lots of stuff to install but whatever uhhhh I'm running out of ideas… lol

So like your help would be nice

Hehe thanks again I love ya guys!

So Here you go!

121212121212121212212121212121212121212121212121212

The next day when Kari woke up she got up cheerfully and made breakfast for her family.

The smell of food got Tai to get up quickly and walk towards the kitchen

"Good morning little sis, your in a good mood" Tai said pulling out the chair

From under the counter top and taking a seat.

"Morning Tai" Kari said cheerfully as she put the pancakes on the plate and handed it to Tai.

Tai took the plate and smiled

"Thanks" Tai sat down at the table and stared at his cheerful little sister

"There's something different about you today Kari" Tai said as he stuff a piece of pancake into his mouth.

"What do you mean?" Kari said taking her plate of food and sitting across the table from Tai.

"You made breakfast... you rarely cook in this house, you're up rather early, and you seem more cheerful than usual"

Kari just smiled as she remembered the event that took place yesterday night after the soccer game...

Flashback

TK place his right arm around Kari's tiny waist to bring her closer, she closed her eyes filling the gap between them, having their lips finally touch.

Kari's right leg slowly began to rise while TK's left hand was placed on Kari's head to deepen the kiss.

After of what seemed to be 3 minutes of a sweet kiss they pulled apart for lack of air.

TK turned to leave and began walking towards his apartment leaving a studied Kari there with her index finger on her lips.

End Flashback

"Kari hello?"

Kari shook her head from the thoughts of last night.

"Yeah?"

"Oh good i thought i lost you there for a minute... what happen to you last time?"

"huh? what do you mean?" Kari said taking a bite out of her breakfast.

"i heard you were at the soccer game with TK"

"Yeah and?"

"did anything happen that you havent told me?" Tai said looking up at his sister.

"Other than him kissing me i guess not... well gotta go meet Yolei she's sleeping over tonight and you know the..." Kari was interrupted by Tai

"HE DID WHAT! WHEN WAS THIS? WHERE WAS I? WHATTTTTTT!" Tai yelled

"oh my gosh calm down! Your gonna wake mom!" Kari said picking up her plate and putting it in the sink.

"Sorry but please tell me what happen!" Tai said getting his plate and placing it in the sink as well.

"Nothing okay, we made a bet and he won and end of discussion... You know most girls don't like talking to their older brothers because they whined up overreacting..." Kari said she headed to her room and locked the door.

She had her back against the door and couldn't remove that smile.

She walked into her closet and pulled out a pair of black jeans and the hot pink 'Taking Back Sunday' Shirt that TK had bought for her on her 15 birthday.

She tied up her old pink and black converses and headed out to Yolei's apartment.

1212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

Kari sat on Yolei's bed flipping through an old rock magazine as Yolei started to stuff her green bookbag with clothes, CDs, and other sleepover junk.

"Oh c'mon Yolei its only one night, not likes your moving in yet" Kari said with a small laugh.

"God Kari fine! Its just you never know when your gonna need a new clean outfit"

"Yolei we're not gonna sneak out of the house to go to some house party okay! Remember tonight is me and you night!"

"Yeah you gotta give me full details on TK" Yolei pointed out as she zipped up her bookbag and stood up

"okay lazy butt lets go to the movie store and get the movies i order for tonight"

The girls got up and headed out of the apartment.

Yolei stopped for a minute,

"Oh crap I forgot my wallet! Kari meets me downstairs!" Yolei yelled as she ran back to her apartment.

"Fine" Kari said plainly as she walked towards the elevator.

When she entered she heard a familiar voice run inside, hoped it was TK but she was wrong…

"Hey Kari long time" Said the boy that ran into the elevator, he had messy dirty blonde hair that was put to the side covering half his face a bit, he was wearing tight blue jeans, a black shirt that read "Hawthorne Heights" in bold white and green letters.

Kari was at lost for words. "uh… Patrick?"

"Surprised?" Patrick said walking inside the elevator and having the two doors close behind them.

"uh… yeah… very" Kari said moving back.

She use to have a big crush on him, I mean wouldn't he was in a band! And the lead singer too.

But Kari couldn't help but remember how he hurt her.

Flashback

It was in the beginning of 9th grade Kari Met Patrick at one of his local shows at the local teen hang out spot called "The Black Note".

TK invited Kari to go with him because his older brother Matt's band was playing,

While they were waiting for Matt's band to go on the owner of the café introduced a new local band that was going to start playing there on Tuesdays and Thursday, the bands name was

"**Fallout Boy"** (a/n: shh I know real band… I do not own Fallout boy or any of their songs, I wish I did though).

Kari sat in the table closes to the stage, at this time TK was dating Amy, she couldn't make it to the show so he called her while he was there to check on her.

As Kari waited for TK she noticed that the lead singer from the band kept staring at her while he sang the song they called "Sugar we're going down swinging"

"_Am I more than you bargained for, Oh don't mine me I'm watching  
you two from the closet wishing to be the friction in your jeans, isn't it messed up  
how I am just dyeing to be him… I'm just notch in your bedpost_

_But you're just a line in a song, Drop a heart break a name, your just sleeping for the wrong team_

_We're going down down in an early around and sugar we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet a loaded god complex cock it and pull it."_

When Patrick finshined the last verse everyone started clapping especially Kari.

Patrick smiled at Kari as he started move out his equipment and Matt and his band mates walked up on stage and started setting up.

As Patrick finshined packing up his mic stand he couldn't help but glance up at Kari.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing at this place all alone?"

Kari blushed a bit.

"Who's says I'm alone?" Kari said with a sly smile

"Oh thought so, a pretty girl like you have to have a boyfriend with her" Patrick said sounding a bit disappointed

"Actually, I'm here with my best friend, who's not my boyfriend, and isn't attracted to me" Kari said rather plainly.

Patrick pulled out the seat next to Kari and sat down beside her.

"Well… uh… I'm Kari" Kari said staring at her drink as if something were to pop out of it.

"Well… Uh nice to meet you Kari, my name is Patrick" Patrick said in a happy voice.

Kari smiled sweetly… little did she know about the drama that would enter her life…

-------------------------a Few Weeks later-------------------------------

Kari and Patrick have been hanging out a lot to the point that Kari thought that there would actually be something between till one day.

They were sitting down in the Auditorium for forth period, they were just laughing and making plans for the weekend.

"So Kari wanna go out with me this weekend?" Patrick said staring up at the movie that was playing (A/N: Okay I don't know about you guys but in my school there's this screen in our Auditorium and like whenever students are testing they send the other students who aren't testing in there to watch movies…no flames on that please thanks D)

"ha ha are you serious?" Kari sounding excited

"yeah you know it would be really cool to hang out with you more"

"Ha ha of course!".

"Awesome" Patrick said with a smile.

The lunch bell rang so they got up and walked to the normal spot where everyone would meet up and eat their lunch… under the tree outside.

Patrick brought out his guitar and sat down with his back against the tree and Kari right next to him

"So any requests?" Patrick asked as he started plucking a few strings from the guitar.

But before Kari could say anything a girl with long black hair and pricing dark brown eyes, dressed in an all black almost gothic outfit came up to them.

"Hey Beck" Patrick said as he got up and gave her a kiss on the lips.

Kari felt her heart drop, he just led her on, he didn't want anything to do with her, and she was just another love struck girl that fell of his song lyrics.

"Oh how rude of me, Kari this is my girlfriend Rebecca" Patrick said holding on to Rebecca's hand.

Kari was speechless…. All she could was smile, because that's all she knew at the moment.

End of Flashback

"Kari are you okay?" Patrick said holding open the elevator door

"uh… yeah I'm fine, uhm how are you?" Kari walking out of the elevator and heading towards the benches to wait for Yolei.

"I'm pretty good, I haven't heard from you since freshmen year... why is that?" Patrick said as he took a seat right next to her.

"I thought you liked me" Patrick said looking at the floor.

"I did like you! It was you who led me to believe you actually liked me!" Kari blurted out.

"I did not!"

"Oh my god you did to! You never told me you had a girlfriend! I actually thought that we could have had something but of course I have terrible judgment!" Kari said rolling her eyes

"Look you couldn't blame for going out with Rebecca, okay you were always with that TK guy non-stop it wasn't my fault for thinking that you guys were to have some kind of secret relationship"

"What the Fuck? TK was dating Amy back then! We never do something like that!" Kari said sounding very shocked

"It's the talk of the school Kari, please tell me your not that dense" Patrick said running a hand through his hair.

"You know I honestly don't know anything anymore, people keep hiding secrets from me and I'm quite frankly I'm getting sick of it, so please Patrick please tell me what's going on" Kari said sounding some what sarcastic.

"Well for starters don't give me attitude, I really liked you okay" Patrick said still looking at the floor.

"Well… here's something new and expected from everyone… I do like TK and I hope he likes me to, and I'm sorry if you were to dense to figure out how I really felt, but here's something to think about… things happen for a reason" Kari said getting up at the sight of Yolei and TK walking towards the elevator.

"Fine Kari suit yourself… but listen to me… the only reason I ever went out with Recbecca was because I knew I could never be with you and it killed me because I really liked you." and with that Patrick walked off with his hands in his pocket.

Kari just stood there trying to soak up what he just said, when Yolei and TK stepped out of the elevator.

"Hey Kari Ready to go?" Yolei said walking up next to her.

TK stood in front of Kari giving her a small peck on the lips to wake her from her daze, Kari smiled lightly before pulling TK into a big hug.

"Is something wrong?" TK asked

"Was that Patrick? What's going on?" Yolei asked

Kari just shook her head and began walking with Yolei and TK by her side

"So yeah TK today is girl's night you're going to have to hang out with Kari on your own time" Yolei said giving TK a push.

"Aye no need to get violent" Kari said holding on to TK's arm

"ha ha its okay I should be use to it by now, but anyway she's right tonight is your night with her so I guess I'll have to hang out with you tomorrow then at Matt's band's show, and before I forget I would like to invite you girls to a end of the school year party at Matt's new apartment!"

The twos girls got really excited.

"Yay! We're so there!" they both exclaimed

"Cool"

And with that TK walked off in the opposite direction leaving the two girls to talk.

"So Kari tells me what's going on?"

"I'll tell you when we get to my house okay?" Kari sounding a bit confused once again.

1212121212212121211212111212111212313131231232132323232323

End of chapter!

I'm so sorry if this chapter came out super bad! This was all at last minute

And I wanted to add a bit drama and ahhh I don't know!

All I know is that it will get better in the next chapter because its going to be about the sleepover and how Kari


	9. Happy note!

Hey guys i know i haven't updated this story is like forever!

but just to give you guys a heads up!

i'm editing the entire story and this time i promise it's all going to be done by next week!

so far i have chapters 1 and 2 edited!

so please check those out and let me know what you think!

Peace and Love!

-Mel


End file.
